The Love of a Brother
by SSJ Mirai Gohan
Summary: When Chi-Chi begins to harm her youngest son, Gohan grabs Goten and runs, determined to save his brother. Gohan raises Goten, and along the way, finds new friends and family in unlikely places. However, there is someone lurking in the dark... someone who is pulling the strings, and is determined to see the brothers dead. Can they stop her, or is it too late?
1. Harmful Ways

_**Author's Note:**_

I may be taking on too much, but whatever. Onward!

 **Disclaimer:** I continue to not own!

 **CHAPTER ONE: (Apologies Won't Cut It)**

Gohan was happily studying in his room. Honestly, nothing could be better for the half-Saiyan right now. Well, except that his Dad was dead. But all in all, Gohan had made peace with it. It was a year after the Cell Games, and Gohan was twelve years old. His little brother, Goten was eight months old and still a screamer! Gohan chuckled to himself as he heard Goten start wailing again. Goten's room was right next to Gohan's, so the older brother could hear Goten every time he started screaming. Gohan didn't really mind it too much - it was comforting to know his brother was alive... even if he was screaming bloody murder. Gohan was in his regular outfit - white button down shirt that his mother liked and dark pants. He wore dark socks around the house and had a comfortable pair of black shoes for when he went outside. But when you could fly, you didn't really need shoes! Gohan winced at a particularly loud screech from his baby brother.

Usually, Chi-Chi could calm Goten down. But some days, Goten just screamed. Today was one of those days. Gohan heard his mother exit her room and stumble into Goten's. It was just after lunch, and Chi-Chi usually took a nap after lunch before preparing for dinner. He heard her walk into the bedroom and tiredly try to calm Goten. The other half-Saiyan refuses to calm, and then Chi-Chi's ki ri ses. Gohan frowns and stops writing, looking over in the direction of Goten's bedroom. He can hear Goten continue screaming, even louder. And all of a sudden, the screams are muffled. Gohan couldn't explain the panic he felt. As soon as the screams went silent, Gohan felt like he was going to explode. His heart started racing, he could feel his lunch make an appearance, and worst of all... he was having flashbacks of when his father died. And how he was unable to save him. Not this time! Gohan would save Goten! He refused to allow what happened to his father happen to his brother!

Gohan smashed through his door, leaving a Gohan-sized hole in it. Wood explodes into the hallway as he rushes for his brother. He slammed the door open and stared wide-eyed into his little brother's bedroom. Goten's door is hanging off the hinges and there's an imprint of the doorknob in the wall. Gohan looks on in horror as his mother presses a pillow into Goten's face. She looks up, notices him, and literally picks the baby up and throws him at Gohan. Gohan leaned backwards, desperately trying to regain his balance when Goten hits his chest. He cradles Goten with his arms, staring in disbelief at his mother.

"Go take him somewhere else." Chi-Chi groaned. She had large bags under her eyes, and her posture is sluggish. "Now!" Chi-Chi glared at Gohan violently. The half-Saiyan gulped and took his brother into his room. He sat down on his bed, sheepishly looking at the hole in his door. He heard his mother's bedroom door slam as he rocked his baby brother back and forth. Goten eventually fell asleep, sucking on his thumb. Gohan looked down at Goten, frowning. His mother really overstepped her boundaries today. She even looked incredibly frazzled today. Her hair wasn't done up in it's usual bun, and her clothing wasn't ironed. She always ironed stuff.

He knew that she was frustrated and still grieving over Goku's death, but this was crazy! No matter how much he cried, there was no excuse for harming a child. Gohan looked down at his baby brother. He had convinced Piccolo the other day to make Goten an orange gi that looked just like their Dad's - but with one minor change. The front of the gi had a different symbol on it - the Japanese symbol meaning "treasure". On the back, was a large symbol that meant "Precious". Gohan wanted to be reminded every day of how treasured and precious his little brother was.

Gohan understood, so why didn't his mother? Goten was in a deep sleep, no longer crying. Lately, Goten had stopped being comforted by Chi-Chi's presence. The only way that Goten would calm down was if he could lock his little fingers into Gohan's shirt, smell the piney scent of his brother, and be held by Gohan's warm, protecting arms. Gohan had read somewhere that babies were pretty good at sensing emotion. If their caregiver was anxious or angry, the baby would become afraid. Gohan guessed that Goten was anxious and crying because Chi-Chi was upset. It did make sense. And with Gohan - Gohan was instantly calmed by Goten's presence. In turn, Goten was calmed by that.

Gohan assumed that dinner wasn't coming any time soon. He could make peanut butter sandwiches, but that was about it. He took Goten into the kitchen. When he began moving, Goten woke up and started giggling. Gohan set his little brother down and began preparing food. He made some rich using his ki, and gave that to Goten for the small boy to eat up. Goten quickly began stuffing his face, and soon, Gohan joined him. Even though they used up twenty bags of rice, they were both fed. Gohan picked the now-sleepy Goten up and brought him to his room.

Gohan wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling about leaving Goten in his crib. He felt like he needed to protect his baby brother, and the only sure-fire way to do that was to be with him constantly. Gohan lied down on his bed, cradling Goten. He put his head on his pillow and allowed Goten to use his forearm as a pillow. Goten giggled a little before drifting off. Gohan stayed awake, thinking of his mother. He wanted to know why Chi-Chi would try to hurt his brother like that. Sure, his mother was known for being overbearing sometimes, but this was crazy! Goten was a baby! Babies cried, it's the natural order of things! Gohan sighed and turned his thoughts off, falling asleep.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Gohan woke up, looking down and expecting to see his little brother. No such luck. Gohan immediately had a pang of panic through his system. Something was wrong. He leapt out of bed, hearing Goten screaming bloody murder. He flipped through the Gohan-sized hole in his door and looked around. He started running for the kitchen, where his mother was cooking breakfast. She was washing a pan off, and it was still steaming hot. Goten was in his little chair, screaming his head off. Chi-Chi scowled and turned to her youngest son, pan raised as if to strike him.

As Chi-Chi brought her hand down, Gohan moved.

The pan made a CLING sound as it collided with the bones of Gohan's face. Gohan had his head turned to the side, arms out to shield his brother. His cheek waand s aching horribly, and he could feel the burning sensation of the pan on his face. Gohan turned his head to glare at his mother. Gohan was filled to the brim with disbelief, horror, and regret. He couldn't believe his mother was trying to hurt Goten, he was horrified at that thought, and he regretted having to harm her. But if it came down to it, Gohan assumed he'd be able to defend his brother... right? Gohan have himself a mental kick in the pants and decided to try to resolve this using words.

"What are you doing to Goten?" Gohan asked quietly.

"He wouldn't stop crying! For goodness sakes, Gohan, just get off my back!" Chi-Chi screeched. "Your father refuses to come home, your brother won't stop crying, and you won't stop badgering me! Honestly, Gohan, I raised you to be more polite than that. I'm just exhausted, all right? Your father refuses to come home, the moron. And this... child is just like him." Chi-Chi sighed. "Just go to your room." she roughly handed Gohan a heaping plate of breakfast. Gohan used his super speed to stack up dishes of food in his room, along with some baby mush.

All Chi-Chi felt was a breeze as both her sons (and ninety percent of the food!) disappeared. Gohan stood in his bedroom, sitting Goten down in his lap. He gently fed Goten once again, an ache in his heart. He needed to do something to save his little brother.

And he needed to do it fast.


	2. Dance With the Devils

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry for the wait! Life called.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the show!

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

 _Run. Run. **Run.**_

That was all Gohan could think as he fled from his house, feet pounding against the ground at match his wild heartbeat. He was eating up at the ground, desperately running. He refused to trip, refused to stumble or slow down until he was sure that he was far enough away from Chi-Chi. He was clutching a blanket to his chest. An alive, breathing, thankfully asleep blanket. Goten, his little brother. Gohan refused to look behind him, hearing the threats his mother issued. He heard the crank of something metal, and jumped as a bullet hit a tree next to him. Gohan gulped and forged ahead, trying to outrun his mother without transforming. If transformed into a Super Saiyan, Piccolo and Vegeta would find him and drag him back.

 _Mother has a gun?!_ Gohan thought. He heard the whiz of a bullet on the path to his head, and instinctively, he moved. He jumped to the side, throwing his shoulder up to protect Goten. He almost cried out in pain, but bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as the bullet impacted with his shoulder, blood spraying out of the wound and decorating the ground and trees below. Gohan felt like crying out. The fear, the pain, and the exhaustion were getting to him, but Gohan refused to give in, determined to get away so that Goten would be safe from her. Gohan kept running, running through the pain. He wouldn't give in, not when Goten was depending on him like this. Gohan dodged a stray tree branch, getting out of Chi-Chi's line of fire.

Gohan had thought that nothing could go wrong, but he was so, so wrong. He made it to the cliff, not hesitating in jumping off. He blasted off as fast as he could without alerting the others. Gohan could hear his mother screaming death threats, but he ignored it in favour of checking on Goten. The baby was asleep, but unharmed. The blood was splattered his forehead belonged to Gohan and Gohan alone. Gohan sighed in relief, and tried to move his injured shoulder, but was stopped by a spike of pain. He almost screamed in pain, but relaxed soon after. He could still feel the bullet in there. With a grunt of pain, Gohan acknowledged that he'd need to get that out soon before he bled out.

Gohan landed in a city, using the people there to try and mask his presence. He was unaware of a girl watching him from the shadows. She was now pointing at her friends and nudging them towards the boy, stepping forwards. As the girl and her friends approached, Gohan looked up to blink curiously at her. She touched his shoulder, coming back with blood staining her fingers. She said something, but Gohan couldn't hear her over the ringing in his head. The girl tried to slap him awake, but it did little to drive off the numbing feeling that slowly spreading across his body. The girl yelled at her friends, one who was on a phone and talking, the other who took Goten from him. Gohan tried to stop them, but couldn't, as he slowly fell to unconsciousness.

"What's this guy doing with a baby?" Erasa asked, looking down at the baby boy in her arms. Erasa's hair was long and blonde, bouncing around her shoulders in gorgeous curls. She had just cut it and curled it, her blue eyes sparkling. She had on a green t-shirt, with black workout pants that reached her knees. She had on sneakers, and was previously carrying several shopping bags. Her recently turned celebrity friend, Videl, was currently shaking the unconscious boy, trying to wake him up. Their other friend, Sharpener, had just finished calling the police. He walked back to the ground, his hair in a military buzz cut. His brown eyes were narrowed as he touched Videl's shoulder lightly.

"I have no idea." Videl was trying to put pressure on the bullet hole in the kid's shoulder. "But he's been shot. In the shoulder. The bullet is still in there, but I can't get it out. The other kid is probably his brother. They look alike. If I had to guess..." Videl stood back, looking at both boys and reanalyzing the information. "I'd say that the bigger kid ran away because their mom or dad is abusive. They shot the older kid, so he grabbed his brother and ran. Something along those lines." Videl said, her eyes narrowed. She looked over as the police arrived and started asking Erasa and Sharpener questions. "Excuse me, sir." Videl ran after the paramedic who was loading the big kid into the ambulance. "I'm coming too." Videl said. She quickly took the baby from Erasa and hopped on the ambulance, headed for the hospital.

"What..." she heard a weak voice, and looked down at the bigger boy, who had just woken up. To Videl's shock, he had obsidian eyes, an even darker shade than his ebony hair. Videl watched in awe as the boy struggled to sit up. The paramedic gestured for her to talk to him, as they kept Gohan down on the cot. They were digging in his shoulder to get the bullet out, but the boy didn't even seem to register that his shoulder was hurting. (Well, Videl assumed that his shoulder would hurt. He just got shot!) Videl swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say. She detected panic in the boy's eyes, wondering what that was all about. Videl then realized - he must be worried about his brother.

"Uhm, he's right here." Videl said, holding the baby closer to the other boy. The other boy opened one eye to take a look at the baby's small face before collapsing onto the cot in relief, the panic disappearing. Videl smiled, glad she was able to help. "So, I'm Videl. The paramedics are taking you to the hospital right now." Videl bit her lip slightly, worried for this boy. "Anyways, we're going to take care of you, okay? After they've stitched up your bullet wound, you can come with me to my house. I think that your parents, or one of them, did this to you, so you ran away. Is that right?" Videl waited until she saw the boy looked curiously up at her, and he nodded. "Okay! So, my house is really big. You'll fit right in."

"Are you sure it's okay?" the boy asked. Videl resisted the urge to smack him. Of course it was okay! He was **SHOT** by his parents! Her Dad would welcome him, and make sure that he was okay! Videl nodded and smiled at him. The kid drifted back into unconsciousness with that, a peaceful smile on his face. Videl sighed before looking him over again. He was wearing a long white button-up shirt, that covered his torso and arms. The left shoulder was covered in blood from the bullet hole, and the boy's pants were black and long, with black dress shoes. Videl frowned. As soon as the kid was safe in her house, she'd take him shopping with Erasa and Sharpener.

They reached the hospital, and Videl was forced into the waiting room while they operated on the boy. When the doctors ensured that he was stable, Videl called her father and asked if the boy could stay with them. The man's response was immediate. A yes. Videl just knew that her dad wouldn't abandon someone like that. Soon, Hercule Satan arrived at the hospital, striding forwards, the limo parked in front of the hospital. He stormed in, hugged Videl, and demanded to see the boy he would be taking guardianship over. The hospital was more than eager to please the world savior, and quickly showed Hercule into Gohan's room. They explained that the boy was awake, and the two Satans could speak to him now. Hercule and Videl both walked in, curious about the boy.

"Hello." the boy greeted, looking up at the boht of them. His eyes immediately went to the baby in Videl's arms. He stretched his arms out, silently asking for his little brother. Videl was more than happy to comply, handing the baby off. The boy hugged the baby close to his chest, looking up at them two. He was in a hospital gown now, and the baby was still sleeping soundly. "So, I guess you want to ask me some questions." the boy said, averting his eyes. "I mean... the girl said it would be okay if I stayed with you. And I'm assuming that you'd like to know more about me before you take me in. It only makes sense. I'm sorry... I'm blabbering..." the boy said somewhat awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes!" Hercule boomed. "This is Videl, she's my daughter. I'm Hercule. Videl told me that one of your parents had shot you, and you escaped with your brother. I, being the world champ, believe that this is horrible. It should not be allowed. As such, you are welcome to my house! You and your brother both. I saved the world from Cell, so there's nothing stopping me from saving a two abused children from their terrible parents. Wouldn't you agree, Videl?" Hercule looked over his shoulder at his daughter, who nodded in agreement. "So, onto questions! Say, kid, first of all, we can't call you 'Kid' for the rest of your life. You need an actual name. You probably have one, too! So, your name, kid?"

"I'm Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Gohan stuck his hand out for a handshake, which Hercule accepted. "Yeah, my mom shot me. After my Dad died, I noticed how upset she was, but didn't worry about it too much. I figured she would be okay. After Goten was born," at this, Gohan was gently ruffling his brother's hair. "She just... shut down. I had to take care of Goten, or he would die of starvation or something. I got a little angry with her, but she didn't do anything to Goten until I noticed her try to hit him. I took the blow for Goten, and then decided we needed to get out of there before she did anything to really hurt him. We ran that night, and while we were escaping, she tried to shoot us and I got hit in the shoulder." Gohan simply hugged his brother closer.

"Forget your old last name." Hercule said confidently. "You're coming to live with us!" Hercule's voice boomed. "You will now be known as Gohan Satan! My proud adopted son!" Hercule gave Gohan a noogie, careful not to harm Goten. "And your little brother will now be Goten Satan, too! I've always wanted for Videl to have some siblings! Isn't this awesome, Videl? Two new brothers! We'll hire a nanny immediately to help take care of Goten. Videl, I want you to make sure Gohan's okay after this. Go shopping, decorate his room, get him some new clothes. I'll get the nanny to put a baby room together for Goten. Do we have a plan, guys?" Hercule wound his arms around both Videl's and Gohan's necks, grinning as he snapped the first selfie his new family would ever take.

Gohan was struggling to get away from Hercule, Hercule's burly forearm against his neck. Gohan had thrown his arms forward, holding Goten as far away as possible, a panicked expression on his face. He was in that stupid hospital gown, sweat basically jumping off of his face. Videl was sweatdropping, facepalming while her Dad held her close. Goten was asleep, a bubble of drool covering his mouth. Hercule was grinning from ear-to-ear, as he made the peace sign at the camera.

 _~Next time, can Gohan adjust in the Satan household?~_

 **daisukigohan:** DON'T KILL ME. DON'T LET MR STICK KILL ME EITHER.

 **LegendOfTomorrow:** Thanks so much! Was this chapter a little better?

 **Gohanforever:** I know. XD

 **Guest:** Hehe.

 **I.C.2014:** Thank you! Do you like this chapter?


	3. LetMeTakeASelfie

_**Author's Note:**_

This story will ne updated every Thursday!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the show... unfortunately.

 **CHAPTER THREE:  
** _#LetMeTakeASelfie_

Gohan was already exhausted. He flopped on his bed, refusing to get up. He ignored the knocks on his door and the butler calling his name, preferring to groan into his pillow. He had been with the Satans with one week now, and he already had to go to school. Hercule and Videl had found out pretty quick that Gohan was a genius. It was quite amusing for Gohan, actually. Videl had been complaining about her math homework. While she ranted, Gohan took a peek at her notebook and started scribbling math equations down. He passed the notebook back to Videl once she noticed him, and then she checked his work. Both her and Hercule gaped as Gohan explained the "simple" math problems.

Since, Hercule had been determined to send Gohan to school. If Gohan went to school, then he could get into college and university easily. Then, the world would recognize his brilliantness and Gohan would trailblaze his way into the world. Today was supposed to be his first day of school, but Gohan really just didn't feel like going. School seemed like hell compared to the haven Gohan had found in the Satan estate. The mansion was huge - much bigger than his own house, and every room had a specific theme to it. It was quite hilarious, actually. The kitchen was black and white, completely modern, while the living room was about as cabin-ey you could get. With a roaring brick fireplace, red furniture, animal pelts, and animal heads everywhere, (plus several bows and guns) the two provided an... interesting conflict.

Videl's bedroom was basically a fighting ring. In each corner, she had wresting ring posts, with the red cords. Instead of a normal light in the middle of her ceiling, she had a microphone that had several different uses. With a flip of a switch, it could do one of four things - contact Gohan (via cell or the speaker in Gohan's bedroom), contact Hercule (same as Gohan), contact the staff (via the speakers set up throughout the mansion) or be used as an actual light. Videl's bed was a four poster huge one, with blue sheets and a red mattress. Instead of the normal fabric streaming around the posts, Videl had several posters of fighters taped together and hanging down. Her closet was fairly normal, but plastered with posters.

Hercule's room was even larger, with a four poster bed and king-like royal red sheets. He had a red carpet going from his door to his wardrobe, where several fighting gis hung. On Hercule's bedside table was the phone of doom, the one responsible for the several selfie shots Hercule had dragged them into. They took at elast two every day, and even though Gohan had only been here a week, they were up to twenty six selfies. It was getting ridiculous. Yesterday, Hercule had gone to the public and announced that he had a son. Gohan was to be presented to the world at school today, and the half Saiyan was not looking forward to it. Hercule's bedroom had dark wood and a couple medals here and there. Also, every selfie they had ever taken was framed and hanged on a nearly empty wall.

Gohan's bedroom was much different than Videl's and Hercule's. After learning about the boy, Hercule had taken it upon himself to design Gohan's room and spent an obnoxious amount of money on it, despite Gohan's protests that he really didn't need it. Gohan's room was very, very modern, and huge. Each room had their own private bathroom, and Gohan's was no exception. His walls were pure white, to help him concentrate. His floor was an expensive rockish looking tile. His windows were cirlces with grey outlines, and in front of one window, was a thousand dollar telescope. The thing was amazing - Gohan could spend an entire night just looking out his telescope. Beside the telescope was a white medical table, with different star charts for Gohan to use, and several math tools.

Gohan's bed was made of white wood, with a blue mattress, and an orange pillow with the Satan family symbol engraved on it. His covers were white as well, and instead of having a four poster bed, Gohan's bed was huge, but low to the ground. His ceiling was enormous, and the light he had was amazing. When he turned it on, it projected stars onto all his workplaces, leaving the rest of the room dark. Gohan had four separate desks - one for school work, one for science experiments, one for building things, and one for computer work. Each desk was filled to the brim with all the materials he would need. They were white and situated around the four corners of his room. His dresser was also white, with metallic looking drawer handles. It was full of the millions of clothes Hercule and Videl had bought for him.

On his left wall, stretching from desk to desk was a giant bookcase, going all the way up to the ceiling. There was a metal ladder Gohan could use to get to the top shelves, and it was crammed full of books Gohan wanted to read. He had already organized everything by author's last name, and was currently working on reading them all. They were amazing, and Gohan could honestly spend years in his room with nothing more than his books. His favourite feature about his room, however, was on the right wall, near the door - it was a little voice box, with a cat-flap-looking thing underneath. The voice box allowed him to contact Videl, but also the staff in the kitchen. If he ever felt hungry or needed a snack (they found out about his appetite and had this installed for him), he could just page the kitchens. They would prepare the food and send it down the chute. A little table would appear, and the food would plop out right then and there. Gohan would often pull his wheely, grey, and poofy desk chairs over so he eat to his heart's content.

Gohan loved his room. Hanging on the available wall space were several pictures - one was of Gohan, Goku, and Chi-Chi, and the others were all pictures that Gohan had taken with his new family. He had the first selfie displayed on his wall (Hercule insisted), and one of Gohan holding Goten, with Videl and Hercule in the background. Gohan had several star charts and different mathematical formulas up on his wall as well. Right beside his bed was this little TV. The TV was a flat screen, and Gohan's bedside table had several movies and TV shows, everything that Gohan had ever wanted to watch. One press of the TV remote, and the TV would curve to be in front of the bed, so Gohan could watch TV or a movie and lie down at the same time. It was beautiful.

Gohan loved his room. He never wanted to leave it. And even though he thought that Hercule was crazy for spending that much money on Gohan's room, Gohan loved it probably the most out of the mountains of presents he had been given. He now had the newest model of phone, a laptop, a tablet, (that he carried with him everywhere) and this little music player. It was filled with his favourite tunes. Honestly, Gohan couldn't ask for anything more. All Gohan could do was hope that Hercule didn't actually spoil him rotten, because it wouldn't be fun being rotten. Then no one would like Gohan, and Gohan honestly did like having friends. Right now, Gohan couldn't believe that he was being forced to go to school.

"Master Gohan, please get up. You have one hour to get ready. Breakfast is ready and waiting in the dining room." the butler, Alfred said, knocking politely on Gohan's door. "Mr. Hercule has asked me to ensure that you and Videl get to school on time, so I would appreciate it if you would just get dressed and come downstairs." Alfred said, a hint of humor in his voice. Truthfully, Miss Videl was worse. Gohan would just lie in bed, then eventually give in if you guilt tripped him enough. The boy already felt really bad about the servants having to help take care of him, while Miss Videl was used to it. She would often yell, throw things, and generally have a temper tantrum. It was safe to say that Miss Videl was _not_ a morning person.

Gohan groaned. "Oh, alright, Mr. Alfred. I'm getting up, I promise." Gohan rolled out of bed and yawned, stretching and rubbing at his eyes. Absently, he stood up and started making his bed, making sure that all the corners were straight and there were no wrinkles in it. Gohan padded his way over to his closet, and looking over the clothes. He was supposed to wear an Orange Star button as well, he had realized. Gohan started to pull some of his clothes from his closet until Videl burst into his room like a bull given a red flag to bash through. He looked over at her, rubbing his eyes. He was still suffering from the morning fatigue. That and he'd been up all night building a robot.

"Gohan! Here, let me help me!" Gohan's adopted sister ran over to him and started looking through his clothes, forcing Gohan to sit on one of his desk chairs, watching her with apprehension in his eyes. She was wearing tight black leather pants, with a white tank top and black leather jacket. She also had on black fingerless gloves, and her Orange Star button was displayed on her tank. She hummed slightly as she picked out clothes for Gohan. She picked a pair of jeans out and threw them at Gohan. The half Saiyan fumbled the catch and caught them across the side. He rose from being knocked over grumbling in annoyance, when Videl thrust a t-shirt and a sweater towards him.

"Don't forget your headphones!" she cautioned, skipping out of his room. Oh yeah. His other present were this pair of big black poofy headphones that covered his ears. Gohan looked over his clothes in apprehension. He quickly took his pajamas off and put a pair of boxers and the jeans on. They were slightly rugged, and then Gohan pulled on his t-shirt. It was blue, with yellow letters that read "Deal With It". Gohan shook his head and chuckled. Classic Videl. Gohan then pulled on his sweatshirt, his black hair poking out of the head hole before he stuck his head through and checked himself out in the mirror above his dresser. The sweatshirt was neon yellow, with sky blue letters that said "Nerd Alert".

Gohan slipped his headphones onto his neck, plugging them into his music device. He didn't turn the thing on, just let it rest in his pocket. He also pulled on a pair of white socks before heading downstairs to the dining room. Truthfully, Gohan wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. The nanny was babysitting Goten right now, so he didn't have to worry about his brother, but he was still nervous that something might happen. He was nervous about school, since he had never really been around kids his own age before. He was scared. He was just glad he had Videl by his back. As to how Gohan felt towards Videl and Hercule... he was very grateful for them. While Gohan's own biological father, Goku, had never seemed to really know what to do, Hercule was always there.

Both Hercule and Videl were always there when things went south. Gohan couldn't thank them enough for it. However, as soon as he walked into the dining room, he knew his day was going to go badly... Hercule was waiting, with his selfie phone, Videl already trapped. Hercule reached his giant, hairy arm towards Gohan to lock the boy in the picture. Gohan tried to get away, but there was no use.

"Hashtag #LetMeTakeASelfie!" Hercule cried as he snapped the photo. "Hashtag #BackToSchool! Hahahahahaha!"

 _~Next chapter, Gohan braves school. How will our half Saiyan fare trying to fit in?~_

 **Gohanforever:** Thank you so much! Did you like this chapter?

 **I.C.2014:** Oh, I know. This chapter was basically describing Gohan's new life with the Satans, but this fanfic is going to be totally fluff. Just wait 'till next chapter! XD

 **vishwakamarahul735:** Yes, he will train!

 **Stardestroyer5:** Hm, perhaps, but this is my fanfiction. I can do whatever I want! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! But seriously, Gohan will abandon his family name because he realizes that Goku wasn't exactly the best father in the world.

 **daisukigohan:** This fanfiction might or might not have matches. Gohan x Videl is NOT happening, though.

 **roronoamingo555:** I'm sorry, I only speak English. I have no idea what you wrote.

 **Ranger Scarlet Davidson:** Thanks so much for reviewing! So, Gohan x Videl will not be happening. They are totally best friends and siblings, but no romance in that situation. I wanted to make Gohan seem more human, hence the gun. And Piccolo and Vegeta would drag Gohan back because I believe if Chi-Chi ran over to them and said: "Help, Gohan ran away from home!" they would go after him. And that is honestly what I pictured her saying. XD

 **SaiyanKJ:** They will not be getting together.

 **Guest:** Not really. Vegeta is not a main character in this.

 **Leila:** Unfortunately, this story is more of Papa Hercule and Sista Videl, not Momma Piccolo. But thanks! And I promise - not too much romance, and none with Videl.

 **Jpkitt:** Thank you!

 **Guest:** It's difficult, since I'm very busy, but I'll try!

 **Guest:** Indeed! Piccolo will not be happy, but yes to the running gag. I used it again, and it will appear in almost every chapter. I promise!

 **Dratias:** Yup! All shall be revealed next chapter. Muahahaha. })

 **BigGreen:** Nope. I plan to write the next four years out, and unfortunately, Goten is just not a big character quite yet - it's more Gohan-centric.

 **Patachu:** Why thank you!

 **Olivia:** Thank you!

 **nimedhel09:** Nope, no Gohan x Videl! Yeah, the whole depression thing with Chi-Chi is pretty much what happened. Honestly, I said that about Piccolo and Vegeta because if Chi-Chi ran to them (and she would) and said: "Help! Gohan ran away from home!" they would track him down. If he isn't there to offer his opinion, and Gohan was determined to get out of there. Trust me - no ill feelings from me! I like critique. That way I can make sure you're enjoying the story!

 **Guest:** Trust me, Gohan will train. And Gohan ran and got affected by a bullet because I wanted Gohan to seem more human. He is half human, and with his ki suppressed, I totally see him being affected by a bullet. If it makes you feel better, the bullets could be ki-inforced! The gun might have been given to Chi-Chi has a gift from someone else, infused with ki to make them stronger so Chi-Chi could protect herself.


	4. Dear Some Rude Readers,

Hey guys! I promise that the real chapter is coming real soon. I just need to respond to a couple of reviewers who were less than polite.

Dear Guest and Guest,

Thank you very much for reviewing and reading, but your comments were unnecessary. The way I write is the way I write - and I don't care whether you like it or not. I have several other people who do enjoy my work. If you don't like something, you don't have to read it. You are both quite cowardly, hiding behind a guest profile instead of allowing me to contact you one-one-one. Guess what? Gohan's scared of bullets. Guess what? Gohan got shot. Also guess what! There is absolutely nothing you can do about it. It's a fanfiction, so saying "f*ck you" or "you're a f*cking idiot" is quite childish, cowardly, and stupid of you. There isn't anything you can do about the fanfiction, and I will not be changing it. You can stop acting like four year olds, and grow up. I would like you to understand that I really don't care what you think of me or my work, especially because your opinion is negative. I know that I am a good writer, and your negative comments will not change that. I have an idea - how about you stop being so cowardly? Hiding behind a guest profile? Give me a break. People like you are not worth my time.

With love, SSJ Mirai Gohan.

On a separate note, thanks to everyone who is supporting me in this! I really enjoy seeing your reviews. Please help me chase off the morons who decided to be moronic while reviewing! Thanks everyone!


	5. School Rules

_**Author's Note:**_

THANK YOU SO MUCH - everyone who is supporting me. For those of you who gave me tips on how to deal with it, thank you very much as well! I'm sorry this is late, but I'm a procrastinator.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this show. Seriously... I wish I did...

 **CHAPTER FOUR:  
** _Rules of School_

"Here we are!" Videl chirped cheerfully. Gohan sighed, watching his black haired adoptive sister as they stood in front of Gohan's new school. It was large, white, and full of windows. It was a nice looking place, but from the looks some of the other students were giving him, it seemed the student body wasn't so nice. Gohan sighed and eyed everyone carefully. He had yet to speak of his Saiyan heritage with Videl and Hercule, and he really wouldn't want them to find out the hard way that he wasn't exactly human. Gohan sighed once again as he turned his gaze back to the school. He was still wearing the clothes Videl gave him. They had finally managed to get out the door of the Satan mansion ten minutes ago - after about three dozen seflies. Seriously. What Hercule was trying to accomplish, Gohan had no idea.

Soon, the blonde guy and blonde girl who had been there when Gohan was shot appeared. They both looked concerned, staring from Videl to Gohan. Gohan blinked as he observed them. The blonde guy had a military buzzcut, and was currently staring enviously at Gohan's spiky hair. The guy looked like your classic jock - corded in large muscles, with a muscle shirt and sweat pants. His brown eyes were fixed on Gohan's crazy hair, clearly looking for any signs of hair gel. The blonde girl was shifting her gaze between Videl and Gohan, a blonde eyebrow raised. Her hair was down and quite pretty, bouncing around her shoulders. It was curled, but her outfit was a little ridiculous. It was a green, no strap tank top that hugged her growing chest, and short shorts that exposed her legs completely.

"Is he okay to be outside right now? I mean, last time we saw him..." the girl started. She glanced at the guy for a second before realizing he was staring at Gohan. The girl hit the guy on the arm, which seemed to snap him out of his stupor. Gohan self-consciously began patting his hair, wondering what the heck was wrong with it. Every other male he knew had a weird hairstyle - Krillin was bald, Yamcha's hair went EVERYWHERE, his Dad's was shaped like a palm tree, Master Roshi was also bald, Vegeta had spikes all over the place, and Trunks had purple hair! He didn't see what was so wrong with his locks. "Well, last time we saw him he was bleeding out on a bench with a baby." the girl finished bluntly.

"Yeah, but things have changed! You guys saw the news, right?" Videl asked. Both the girl and the guy nodded. "Yeah, this is Gohan Satan now! He's my adoptive brother. As you can see from his sweatshirt, which I picked out, he's a rather huge nerd. School like this will be easy for him. It's crazy how smart he is. Anyways, that baby was his little brother, now Goten Satan. His mom, who he doesn't really talk about, started hurting Goten, so Gohan grabbed him and ran. His mom shot him while he was getting away." Videl explained. "But all that's changed now! Gohan's living with us, and it's great to have such a smart brother! Seriously, I'm pretty sure he managed to explain university level biology to me just yesterday..." Videl sweatdropped, recalling the memory.

"Huh. Well, you can help us with our homework then, Gohan! It's really nice to formally meet you." the girl stuck her hand out for a handshake. Timidly, Gohan accepted it and she shook their hands wildly. "I'm Erasa, and this is my friend Sharpener, but you can just call him Sharpie. Me, Sharpie, and Videl have been friends for ages, and we're really happy to add you to the group!" Erasa leaned closer to regard Gohan, who stepped back nervously, trying to chuckle to ease the tension. "Besides," Erasa said, an evil glint in her eye. "You are quite smart, from what Videl said. And you're really handsome now - just imagine what you'll look like in a couple of years! And you seem super sweet! Perfect dating material!" stars were shining in Erasa's eyes as Gohan seriously considered booting it out of there.

"Erasa, just be quiet." Sharpener said, raising an eyebrow at Erasa's antics. "Don't worry, Gohan," he said, turning to Gohan, "Erasa never really means any harm. I promise. She'll bug you every time you see her, but she won't do anything. Believe me - I went through it, and yes, it was just as tiring as it seems." Sharpener sighed, sweatdropping at the memory. "Anyway, I'm assuming your dad is dead or left your mom and you and your brother. But all that's in the past now, you know?" Sharpener put a hand to the back of his neck and looked away, an embarrassed blush crossing his face. "So don't let it get to you. You have a new family now, and you're safe with the guy who defeated Cell. 'Kay?"

"Awww, is Sharpie being, oh my, dare I say it, _comforting?"_ Erasa giggled. Sharpener immediately started defending himself while Gohan spaced out, lost in thought. The man who defeated Cell? Well, Hercule had said something about it before, and Gohan did expect one of the humans to take credit for it... but just hearing Cell's name brought back a whole slew of memories that Gohan wished he could just forget about. Sixteen's head. Blood. Death. Rage. Unquestionable, enormous rage filling the gaps in his soul, after he had shattered. Then came the rush of power, and Gohan had lost himself in it. Despair, as Cell was about to blow up the Earth. Then... the smiling face of his father as Goku died.

"Cell..." Gohan murmured. The two blondes stopped arguing and looked over at Gohan, who was seemingly staring into space, not blinking. Videl looked concerned as her new brother spaced out. Gohan's expression turned into one of poorly concealed grief, and everyone could see the rage burning in the depths of his eyes. Videl resisted the urge to pull Gohan out of his stupor, as the last time Gohan had done this, was when Videl asked him to train with her. "Cell killed my father." Gohan mumbled. Quiet as he was, everyone heard their new friend. Erasa clapped her hands over in her mouth in horror while Sharpener drew his brows together in concern. "He killed him... and all I could do was watch..." Gohan continued to mumble. He was clearly losing himself in some awful memory.

"It's okay, Gohan." Videl said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The haunted look disappeared from Gohan's eyes as he turned his face to look over at Videl. "Cell's dead. Cell's gone. Cell is never coming back." Videl gave Gohan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We beat him! We really did it! Humankind won, and it's a great thing that we did. Cell didn't destroy the Earth, and while some people didn't wake up from that nightmare, all we can do is keep loving. Cell killed a lot of picture, but the point is to keep living, right? So we can continue to fight, just in case something else goes wrong! If we drown in our grief, there's nothing forcing us to train, to become stronger. So next time, we can do something." Videl said, grinning at her brother.

Gohan slowly nodded, fire appearing in his eyes. "You're right." he said, smiling back. The fire in his eyes was not of rage, but of determination, the will to live. "Hey, Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl raised her eyebrows, wondering what Gohan wanted. "I'd like to train with you, if that's okay. And I know a couple good places to train, so we can go there as well." Gohan grinned sheepishly at Videl. _If Vegeta will ever share his gravity room..._ Gohan thought. _Oh, who am I kidding, the only way Vegeta will agree is if I spar with him all the time. Oh well._ Gohan internally sighed at the mere mention of the wild Saiyan prince. Sure, Vegeta was a little on the tough side, but a great sparring partner.

"Yeah!" Videl agreed. "That'd be great! Thanks for agreeing Gohan!" she held up her hand for a high five, which Gohan accepted glady. Videl then broke away from their little group, running into the school. "Come on, guys!" she screamed, kicking the doors open and running around. The blondes and Gohan could hear her sneakers squeaking as she swung around a corner. Sharpener sighed and shook his head, while Erasa started laughing and grabbed Gohan's arm, tugging him along. She kept blabbing about how she would give him a tour. They stopped at Gohan's new locker, which Videl (and Hercule, since there was a selfie stick in there too) had stuffed with everything he needed.

Gohan was given a tour of the whole school, via Videl and Erasa. Gohan handled his new binders and textbooks very delicately, as he didn't want to rip them. To Gohan, at least, textbooks and the like were sacred. There could be no destroyed textbooks. That was something Chi-Chi had drilled into Gohan's head, and it had really quite stuck with him. Gohan followed the others to the boy's bathroom (Erasa actually walked in there. A couple seconds later, screams were heard, and a whole bunch of guys ran out while doing their pant zippers up.) and then to his new classroom. They apparently had several different teachers for the days. Their music teacher was Mrs. Richi, math and science with Mr. Santonelli, English with Mrs. Romei, and gym with Mr. Chestnut.

Gohan had already met all the teachers - and he was looking forward to gym most of all. Mr. Chestnut... aka Krillin! Gohan was really excited to learn under his old friend. Krillin had been made aware of his situation and promised to keep Chi-Chi off his trail. At least for now, Gohan was completely safe and wasn't being pursed at all. It was a good feeling, to be safe. Besides, Gohan was certain that Videl could out-stubborn Chi-Chi at any given moment. And then there was Hercule. That guy was so famous for taking credit for the defeat of Cell, giving Hercule a lot of influence and power to his name. If Chi-Chi raised a fuss about it, Hercule's wealth and power would stop her right in her tracks.

Soon, the first period bell rang, and all four friends booked it to their first period class - math. Erasa, Sharpie, and Videl went on ahead and took their seats, while the teacher introduced Gohan to the class. An hour or so later, Erasa stumbled out of the classroom looking brain dead, Sharpie had a glazed-over look in her eyes, Videl was almost sleepwalking, and Gohan was bored out of his mind. Gohan hadn't really paid attention in class, so when the teacher asked him a question, he was able to solve it without difficulty. Mr. Santonelli had been amazed at Gohan's intelligence, and had given the boy advanced work to do, which Gohan completely effortlessly. In English, Gohan paid more attention, since grammar was quite fun to play around with.

The bell rang once more, and during lunch, everyone piled under "their" tree in the courtyard, to eat lunch and complain about their work. Gohan began explaining math to Videl, who had immediately handed him her homework book and said she had no clue. Gohan had gone through the concepts with her, and explained exactly how everything worked. She had listened intently, and eventually, Sharpie and Erasa were in on the lesson. Gohan re-explained what had been said in class, so that they would understand. Six homework pages later, everything was done, and the two blondes were congratulating Gohan on his intelligence. All too soon, the bell rang again, and Gohan was already way too hungry to continue.

He had promised to eat a normal sized lunch, on the oath that a buffet was waiting at home, but he wasn't sure if he could go without food for too much longer. Videl seemed to notice his dilemma and brought out a couple dozen protein bars, which Gohan scarfed down while the blondes weren't looking like his life depended on it. He loved food, he loved Videl for giving him food... now he just needed the buffet. Both Videl and Gohan received a text before music started from Hercule. "Take lots of selfies! #FamilySelfies!" it said. The blondes had left for the music room by now, so Videl and Gohan were alone. Gohan merely groaned and quite literally bashed his forehead into the wall, not noticing the crack that appeared on it. Videl merely sweatdropped and decided to ignore the text.

Gohan noticed they had one minute left before they had to be in class and panicked. He grabbed Videl and broke the sound barrier getting to class. He dragged the stunned Videl into music, just before the bell rang. As Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, Videl was still in shock, watching her adoptive half brother. _What the hell?_ she thought. _That shouldn't be possible. We were halfway across the school, and now... we're in music class. That's impossible. How did Gohan get us here so fast?_ Videl eyed Gohan with suspicion as the boy looked around the music room for a couple of empty chairs. _I guess I'll have to ask him about it later. I mean, when I was little, we were alerted to the fact that aliens really did exist... no. That's not possible either. Gohan is human... right?_

Gohan found two chairs and dragged Videl over to them. Gohan was stuck with a set of tiny drums that hung from a strap around his neck. He was pouting as he looked at them, worry flashing in his eyes. Videl had a flute, but she wasn't worried about that right now. She recalled the incident where the crack suddenly appeared in the wall... where they were suddenly in music class... it didn't add up. It didn't add up if Gohan was human. Videl watched her brother with narrowed eyes, suspicion arching through her body. She needed to know, and she needed to know soon. What exactly was Gohan?

 _~Next time, Gohan is found out as not human! Will Videl and Hercule accept their new family member, or will they shun him?~_

 **hfrivera02:** Thank you so much.

 **Lucifer The Archangel:** Thank you. Seriously.

 **DestinyMason:** Thank you. :3

 **Dreadent:** I believe I answered your question... but thank you for reading!

 **Daige:** Thank you, so, so much!

 **Baconman104:** Thank you so much - for reading my story and for giving me advice. And for defending me.

 **KitCloudkicker52885:** Yeah. I do believe I overreacted a bit... thank you for the advice!

 **SMG4:** Both shall make their star appearance!

 **Guest:** Thank you so much!

 **Guest:** Le Goten? He's at home right now, and since he's a baby, there isn't too much I can do with him. For now, I shall concentrate on Gohan, and when Goten grows, the story will use both of them as main characters.

 **Biopolar Ice Bear:** Thank you so much, for all three reviews. Yeah, some fans didn't agree with the idea, but whatever! Thank you so much for the compliments... I really will try my best to make sure you continue to like the story! Gohan x Videl is in my top three couples, too, but I seriously thought it would be cool to have them as siblings!


	6. Hilarity Unfolds

_**Author's Note:**_

This will be fun to write... muahaha.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own the show! Go away, lawyers!

 **CHAPTER FIVE:  
** _Hilarity Unfolding_

"Gohan." Videl said, a dark look on her face. That's when Gohan started running. It was only five minutes after school, and Gohan had recently discovered that he had made a mistake and that Videl was onto him about not being human. Gohan didn't feel like explaining himself, but he was confident in his abilities to evade Videl. At least until she lost interest. Unfortunately for Gohan, Videl never gives up whilst she's on a hunt. She tore through the streets, following her panicking adopted brother. He swerved around a corner, and Videl followed, skidding on a heel and running straight. She watched Gohan curse and jump onto a building, climbing like spiderman. Videl gnashed her teeth together in frustration, jumping.

She grabbed Gohan around the middle, refusing to let go, even when he fell. Off the alley wall they went, almost crashing to the ground, until they shot up. They were flying, but Videl was too concentrated on Gohan and figuring out exactly what he was. He did a whole bunch of aerial movements, trying to throw her off, but she kept climbing, until she was sitting on his shoulders and gripping his hair. She started screaming into the wind, demanding and asking all sorts of questions. To prove her point, she covered Gohan's eyes. They wheeled around in confusion, Gohan not knowing where up or down was. They were going left and right, up and down, and generally, all over the place.

Gohan finally found up and soared, determined to get out of sight. He did so well, Videl shrieking as he went up. He couldn't see a thing because of the stubborn girl! Gohan tried to shake her off with no success, flying back and forth. He decided to take a risk and go at supersonic speeds, but Videl still held on. What. The. Hell. No one was this stubborn - not even his mom! Gohan flew around some more, before faceplanting straight into a metal pole. He groaned as the pole fell, tilting forwards, and then backwards. Gohan held on while Videl screamed. The pole fell on top of both teenagers, effectively stunning Gohan. Videl, taking advantage of the situation, quickly put this "bad dog" to bed.

She wrapped an ankle around Gohan's throat, cutting off his air. She sat on the side of him, putting pressure on the heel that was on Gohan's windpipe. Her other foot braced herself, her hand twisting Gohan's behind his back and immobilizing him. He tried getting up, complaining very loudly, but Videl would not give in. Gohan smirked suddenly, using his ki to blow Videl away. She flew through the air, arms and legs pinwheeling. She saw a wall incoming, and kicked off of it, sending her straight back at Gohan. He panicked and tried to catch her, but just ended up becoming a giant cushion. They hit the side of the school building, where Videl proceeded to straddle Gohan and immobilize him.

"I thought you guys were siblings?" a voice snickered from behind them.

"Well, Videl Satan does do whatever she wants."

"Aren't they a little young for this sort of relationship?"

Videl turned around with murder in her eyes, letting go of Gohan and jumping on the seniors. Gohan recognized them as some of the grade twelve students from Orange Star High School, which was across the street. Videl was currently lunging at the older kids. For the first one, she extended her fist and hit him straight in the nose. He stumbled backwards, cursing as he held his bloody nose. The other kids tried to calm Videl down, tell her that they were just joking around, but since she was already fired up, she definitely did not listen. For the second one, she put one hand on the ground and kicked both legs up in the air, before bending her knees and kicking straight in the chest.

He fell the ground, groaning. The third one decided it would be safer to run, so Videl had to chase him down. She tripped him, then punted him with her foot in frustration. He rolled back to his friends, groaning. All three were on the ground and unable to look Videl in the eyes. She turned to her first victim, Gohan, only to find that he had escaped during her confrontation and was gone. She snarled and looked to the football field, where a certain black haired nerd with a neon sweatshirt was running. She started chasing after him, and Gohan really put the pedal to the metal. He was even faster than Videl. Videl quickly called Erasa and Sharpener while she was running, and they set up a trap to catch their friend and demand answers.

Meanwhile, at the Satan mansion, the staff were desperately trying to care for Goten. He required so much freaking baby food that several staff members had to be on baby food duty, and ran to the grocery store as soon as they were close to running out. The ladies had already made a huge bottle for Goten, but not even that would still his appetite. To top it all off, the baby wanted nothing to do with them. Goten never really had liked anyone but Gohan, so the staff did not know what to do. There were thirty members trying to deal with Goten right now. Ten were on grocery duty, five were cleaning the messes Goten made, (they were really behind) five were trying to feed Goten, and ten were busy heating the baby food up for consumption.

Goten was currently balling in his crib, throwing things everywhere. He had destroyed half his crib, ripped seventeen of his toys, completely destroyed his blanket, and at this point, he had eaten five of the regular food bottles. Everything they gave him went into his stomach, and there was no end in sight. He just kept crying. Goten wanted his brother - he hadn't been apart from Gohan for this long, and he was really hungry and he just wanted someone he could trust to snuggle with. Baby Goten hated every one of the servants - he was convinced that they were hiding Gohan away somewhere and refused to give him back. To top it all off, Goten had this horrible feeling like his brother was in trouble.

Hercule soon walked into the room, and had to stop and look around to fully comprehend the mess. There was baby food everywhere. It stained the walls, and was dripping from the ceiling. People were desperately trying to get rid of it. There was puke on the ground, all the servants in the room were covered in baby food and milk, and there were shredded remains of toys, blankets, and spat-out baby bottles on the ground. The baby bottle they were using right now was about five times bigger than the regular ones. Goten was balling his eyes out, and every single one of the staff members looked ready to start pulling their hair out and crying. It was a disastrous sight.

Trying to avoid the puddles of baby milk, clumps of baby food, and puddles of puke, Hercule slowly made his way to the still balling baby Goten. Goten looked up at him as the staff froze, wondering if the amazing Hercule was able to perform his magic and get the baby to behave. And maybe - MAYBE - get him to stop eating! Hercule went to pick Goten up, going slowly so he wouldn't startle the baby. As soon as Hercule got close enough, though, Goten lunged forwards with his mouth and bit down, hard, on Hercule's hand. The man roared and brought his hand up, baby Goten hanging on by his teeth. Blood went everywhere as Hercule slipped in a pile of puke and fell.

Hercule's head collided with the ground as Goten let go on his hand, balling even harder now. Hercule was lying down, speechless. He had puke all over his bare feet, and his head had landed on a pile of baby mush. It was in his ears. His butt was on something wet and cold - he just prayed it wasn't baby milk, which it probably was. Goten then burped right in Hercule's face, crying even harder. Both the staff and the self proclaimed "saviour of the world" were speechless at the sheer destructive power of this child. What the hell had to cross to create such a destructive child? Hercule picked Goten up by the armpits, and holding him as far away as possible. He gave the child to one of the maids and then hightailed it out of there, determined to burn the clothes he was in and get in the shower. For about three hours.

Gohan was breathing heavily in the middle of town, believing he had successfully evaded Videl. He, however, had no idea the hell he was in for. Gohan took one step towards home when he tripped on a wire. Doing so caused the sewer to erupt from underneath Gohan, the water dousing him. All the sewers' lids popped off and started drenching people. People were screaming and running. Gohan tried to do the same, until a heavy net fell on top of him. He kicked it off, looking for the culprit. His eyes narrowed as he watched out for Videl. Suddenly, Erasa ran into his chest, shrieking about being scared. Gohan was about to start comforting her, until she pressed a button and grinned at him, running off.

He was about to ask what she was up to when a capsule popped open around him, and chains wrapped around his whole body. He tried to yell, but now there was a gag in his mouth. Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener all came out of hiding to grin at him, sure of their victory. Gohna glared at them all, but was inwardly chuckling. He knew this capsule model - they would have had to fit his measurements exactly before they planted it. It was a good plan, but... chains were easy. Gohan pulled his arms apart, chains snapping. Sharpener cursed and grabbed both girls, running. Before he knew it, Gohan was chasing after them, cackling. Soon, the blondes and Videl had retreated into the Satan mansion.

Gohan followed them as they charged up the stairs. He grabbed the stair railing and swung himself up, preventing Sharpener from running to the safe room. Sharpener took off in the other direction, towards the bedrooms. They all ran inside Goten's bedroom. Gohan was about to capture his prizes when Sharpener stopped, and Gohan smashed straight into Sharpener, unable to stop himself in time. They all groaned and looked up from their positions on the ground. The blondes, Videl, and Gohan all froze at the scene. The room was filthy, covered in puke, baby milk, and baby food. Goten was currently kicking and screaming, and several of the maids had succumbed to tears.

"Truce?" Sharpener asked, in awe. "This kid is crazy... you might want to do something about it, Gohan. Truce for now, but we're questioning you later."

"If you can catch me." Gohan muttered absently, walking forwards with an open jaw. "Holy _shit,_ Goten." he said, unable to form other words. Videl grinned proudly, as she had successfully taught Gohan to swear. Gohan stepped forwards to take Goten into his arms. Goten immediately calmed and started cooing to his brother. The staffs' jaws dropped as they observed the brothers. The men started screaming and kicking walls, while the maids groaned and slumped to the floor in defeat. Gohan rocked his baby brother back and forth, observing the destruction. Gohan sighed heavily, heading down to the kitchen. The staff members in there were immediately quiet, watching their saviour defeat the demon known as Goten.

Gohan fed Goten slowly, until the baby wouldn't take anymore food. Gohan rocked Goten back and forth, humming a small lullaby. Goten almost immediately fell asleep, sucking on one of his brother's thumbs. The staff collectively sighed, as the blondes and Videl watched from the stairs.

"You know." Sharpener said. "Goten isn't a bad kid. He's an innocent demon, I guess." Sharpener said, thinking hard. Something came to him suddenly, looking at Gohan holding Goten.

"Yeah." Videl and Erasa agreed.

"But if Goten's an innocent demon... doesn't that make Gohan a broken angel?"

 _~Next time, Gohan is captured and found out, and forced to talk! How will it go?~  
_ And yes, for everyone who wants to know, I did laugh my ass off writing this. Hope you did too!

 **vishwakarmarajul735:** Don't worry, Gohan x Videl is not happening. Gohan will build a gravity room for himself, and unfortunately, Chi-Chi will not be appearing much. Her last appearance is a secret!

 **Gyni:** Yup! Thanks so much! XD

 **DestinyMason:** Did you like this one too?

 **hfrivera02:** Bojack will show up, and I'm sure about Buu. Either I'll end it after Bojack, or after Buu. I'm not really sure, actually!

 **Baconman104:** Yup! Did you like this chapter?

 **Critic:** Oh my gosh, your comment gave me inspiration, hence the birth of this chapter. Did you like it? Did I do your idea justice?

 **Purpletshirt:** Thanks so much!


	7. From the Past to Haunt Us

_**Author's Note:**_

Like I have said in Crossroads, I will be finishing one fanfiction at a time. Love of a Brother is next! I have 10 chapters total planned out, which means that there are 5 more. (including this one) If all goes as planned, this fanfiction should be finished by tomorrow, as I will be doing 2 chapters today and the remaining 3 tomorrow. Thanks for reading, everyone!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own this show!

 **CHAPTER SIX:**  
 _From the Past to Haunt Us_

Five years had gone by, flying like a leaf being carried by the wind. Gohan had sat down with all his friends and family, and revealed exactly who and what he was. To his surprise, they had accepted him without question. Gohan and Videl's relationship had only strengthened, and as it grew stronger, so did the number of selfies Hercule had forced them to take. The pictures were all over the walls, and Hercule had a copy of every single one in his wallet. He was a proud father, and considered both children to be related to him by blood. Hercule and Gohan had a long, long talk about the Cell Games, and Hercule's actions after it. During a public speech, Hercule admitted to everything.

The public took it surprisingly well, but Hercule had said that he was the guardian of the true hero, and refused to give his name. Naturally, the public thought that Hercule was supposed to guard the knowledge of this person from the world, not that Hercule was actually his adoptive father. So, Gohan's secret remained a secret to the rest of the world. People from Gohan's past had dropped by every once in a while, the most common of said guests being Piccolo. Piccolo came to see Gohan at least once a week, while Gohan had only seen Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, and Vegeta once since he moved in with Hercule. Gohan hadn't seen the others at all. He wasn't upset - probably because he had several new best friends.

Erasa and Sharpener had become quite close with Gohan, and were also aware of Gohan's secret. They treated him like a normal human being, which Gohan was eternally grateful for. Goten had also grown up, and Gohan and Goten's relationship could not be better. What Sharpener had said earlier was completely true - Goten was the innocent demon, always causing trouble and making messes. He was almost always the cause of the nannies' breakdowns. Gohan was the only one Goten would actually listen to, and so many pics had been snapped of those two without either of them noticing. Goten looked up to Gohan like no other. Gohan made sure to tell Goten that Hercule wasn't actually his real father, and the little tyke had taken it in stride.

At this moment, Gohan was sixteen years old and sitting in Orange Star High School, bored out of his mind. He never had to pay attention in class because of all the extra studying he did on his own time. Because of all the high tech things Hercule and Videl provided him with, Gohan was always able to look up anything he wanted. As such, he had started college courses online and had already gotten a couple degrees. Gohan was currently working towards becoming an inventor, and was already drawing up inventions for when he was legally allowed to sell his stuff. Videl was obviously going to go to school for some sort of martial arts thing, but she relied heavily on Gohan to help her with academics. Over the years, Videl had picked up crime fighting and occasionally called Gohan out of class to help her.

Goten was attending kindergarten and was already driving his teachers and classmates crazy. Gohan, in class, was doodling on his notebook. His teachers had learned a while ago that they shouldn't call on Gohan if he wasn't paying attention, because he would humiliate them with his "are-you-stupid?" smirk that he seemed to have perfected over the years spent with Videl. Gohan was wearing a pair of skinny denim jeans, and he could feel the girls staring at him from behind, which made him sigh, yet smirk at the same time. He and Sharpener were currently in a competition - to see who the girls liked more. Right now, Gohan was winning by a landslide. Gohan had on a dark blue t-shirt that was tight to his chest, showing off his massive muscles.

The ones on his arms were open and being stared at. Gohan smirked at Sharpener, who blew a piece of his bang out of his face and huffed, rolling his eyes. Gohan's t-shirt had the word "Nerd" in neon yellow letters, with a pair of glasses underneath it. Gohan sighed and looked over at the screen, almost groaning in boredom. He took out his phone and started texting Sharpener, causing his phone to buzz. Like lightning, Gohan put his phone away while Sharpener got yelled at for having it out. Sharpener replied meekly, shooting a glare Gohan's way. Gohan merely chuckled, until Sharpener texted him, and his phone belted out his ringtone for everything - the "Cat Loves Food" song, sung by the one and only Yamcha.

Gohan's face went red and he quickly turned his phone off, trying to pretend Sharpener wasn't laughing at him. The only reason Gohan even had that stupid ringtone was because Yamcha sung it, and it was funny. Gohan's hair had changed over the years - it now stuck straight up, in thick ebony spikes. Gohan felt like putting his feet up on the desk, but his phone rang, interrupting his musings. He looked down at it curiously, wondering if Sharpener was texting him again. This time, he was being called, and it was Hercule calling him. Gohan had a pit of apprehension in his gut - every time Hercule called him, it was because Goten was being unmanageable again.

"Hello?" Gohan picked up the phone, choosing to ignore the fact that he was in class. His teacher sighed in defeat and just continued with the lesson while Gohan's classmates snickered.

"Gohan. Goten." Hercule said, an exhausted tone in his voice. "Help."

Gohan laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." Gohan snapped his phone shut and turned to his teacher. "Mr. Rapitoni, my little brother is acting up again. Can I be excused to go take care of him, please?" Gohan asked. One day, a couple months ago, there was a "bring your sibling to school" day. Gohan and Videl brought Goten, and well... scarred the teachers forever. Mr. Rapitoni nodded, paling quickly. Gohan was in the front row, so he just put a hand on his desk and vaulted over it, running for the exit. It was best to get home soon, or else Goten might blow the house up. Gohan really did love his little brother, and he found Gohan's antics more amusing than anything else.

As soon as he was out of sight, Gohan floated into the air and sped off, quickly arriving at his house and going inside. When Gohan did get inside, however, he was absolutely stunned at the mess that greeted him. There were food stains, honey piles, and feathers coating the room. In the middle of the destruction, Goten was sitting playing with a toy truck. Gohan's mouth dropped, as Goten was sitting in the only clean spot on the whole floor. In the corner, the nanny they had just hired was reading a book, covered in honey and feathers. Gohan walked forwards gingerly, having to duck as he entered the room. He didn't really want to bash his head in on the doorframe.

"Goten?" Gohan asked, horror in his features.

" _ **Gohan**_!" Goten screamed, throwing his truck and leaping up at Gohan. Gohan caught his brother and smiled fondly at him. Goten was hugging him with everything he had. Goten was always bored. The nannies were no fun to play with, because they weren't as strong as he was and had to be gentle with them. The books they read him were boring, because Gohan taught him much more advanced stuff. He couldn't spar with anyone because he had to be gentle. So, he resorted to pranks to pass the time when his big brother wasn't here. Goten adored Gohan - Gohan was Goten's role model for everything, because to Goten, Gohan was just so awesome and there was no one more awesome than his big brother. Unknown to Gohan, Videl had told Goten how Hercule adopted the two brothers, and Goten would forever be grateful to his big brother for saving his life like that. Goten wanted to be the best little brother ever, but he just got so bored when Gohan wasn't around.

"Oh, Goten, you know you can't do this sort of stuff." Gohan sighed. He really loved Goten, but Goten went a little too far this time. "You have to clean this room after we get some of that energy out, okay? Or you at least you have to help. You also have to apologize to Miss Samantha for doing all this, alright? It's not nice. Would you like it if someone dumped honey and feathers on you, Goten?" Gohan asked. He adjusted his grip on Goten, bringing Goten to his hip and holding his brother. Goten's tail wrapped around Gohan's arm as Goten snuggled into Gohan's side.

"I can't help it." Goten whined. "It's so boring when you're not around!" he complained. Gohan looked up, and saw his friends and Videl running towards them, wincing as they caught the sight of dried patches of honey on Goten's fingers and clothes and feathers stuck to his hands. "There's nothing to do!" Goten flopped dramatically, looking up at Gohan with his big ebony eyes. "I have to be gentle and nice because humans aren't as strong as me, and I don't want to hurt them, and the books are boring and I've played with all my toys more than a hundred times, and there's no one to spar with! Gohan, why can't you stay home and play with me? You're smart enough to not have to go to school, right?" Goten asked innocently.

"I have to graduate from high school, Goten. That means showing up for class." Gohan said. "It's okay to be bored, but what isn't okay is to do all this because of it." Gohan gestured towards the messy rooms within the mansion. The brothers were outside now, observing the sun and sky. "There are lots of kids in the world who have it a lot worse than you do, Goten, kids who don't have any sort of toys to play with. Or even kids who don't get to go to school, kids who don't have enough to eat, or clean drinking water... they just work all day to survive. You have it really good here, Goten, and don't you forget it." Gohan explained gently, humour making his lips twitch and rise into a smile. "And if you can't remember, the tickle monster just might get you..." Gohan raised his hands and wriggled them threateningly, grinning at his little brother.

There was a _pop_ noise, and Gohan turned around, instantly on alert. He dropped Goten and shoved the boy behind him, falling into a battle stance. His eyes widened as he viewed the people ahead of him. One was a young girl he did not know, with straight blue hair down to the back of her knees. Her eyes were a pure gold, and were guarded, her face smirking with mirth. She looked no older than twelve, a gnarled, brown staff clutched in her right hand. The staff had a blue, floating ball of top of it. She was wearing a very odd outfit - dark blue scraps of clothing. They left her sides and belly mostly bare, just barely covering her chest and completely covering her neck and collarbone. The outfit joined together at her hips, going down and hugging her legs. She had on blue dress shoes, with a little bow at the toes and square heels in the back of the shoes. On her head was a classic blue wizard hat.

Standing directly beside her was Gohan's mother.

Son Chi-Chi.

It seemed the past was coming to haunt Gohan and Goten after all.

 _~Chi-Chi has just come back, and along with her, a new person. Is this newcomer friend or foe, and what do they want with Gohan and Goten?~_

 **baconman104:** Hehe. Thanks so much!

 **MODdenial:** Um, today, because first I procrastinated, (DO NOT KILL ME, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE ENDING!) and then I decided to finish each story, one at a time. The last couple of days has been spent finishing Crossroads.

 **vishwakamarahul735:** There will not really be a pairing. I can't say anything without spoiling how the story is going to end... the person Gohan marries will not be canon.

 **hfrivera02:** I get the pun. XD

 **DestinyMason:** Thank you!

 **Super Vegetarrot:** Thank you for your comments! No, seriously - I need all the criticism I can get to improve. Perhaps the gun thing wasn't the best call, but Chi-Chi trying to smother Goten with a pillow is all part of the ending, and what's coming next. It shall all be revealed... but no spoilers for right now. I see where you're coming from in terms of my reaction to Goku and Chi-Chi as parents, and I will try to improve upon it. Thanks for the advice!

 **Super Kamehameha:** Nope, he won't be present in this story. And thank you!

 **goku lord z:** Not in this story, but perhaps in another one? And thank you!

 **blacknumber21:** Well, I'm really glad you like it.

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **nimedhel09:** Yup! Thank you. :3

 **Critic:** Thank you!

 **blacknuber21:** Well, they are siblings, so they will not be a romantic couple. Thanks for reading!

 **Taboo:** Well, unfortunately, the Briefs family will not be making an appearance in this fanfiction. Also, Gohan x Videl will not be happening because the two are siblings as apposed to being a romantic couple. Thank you for reading!

 **Duck face 101:** Okay! Thanks for reading!

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **Guest:** I'm glad you're so excited!

 **Doglover157:** There will not be very much romance at all in this story. Sorry!

 **Dragon Ball Z:** Can I just start off by saying I love your user? XD And SORRY SORRY SORRY - DO NOT KILL ME. YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE ENDING IF YOU DO.

 **Hell Yes:** Nice user. XD Very classy. AND SORRY I WAS BUSY. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

 **Guest:** Updated!


	8. Distortion

_**Author's Note:**_

Two updates in one day - look at me go! I might just do three today. I don't know. I'm in a writing mood.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the show!

 **CHAPTER SEVEN:  
** _Distortion_

Gohan froze, his whole body freezing up and refusing to move. From behind him, he could tell Goten was trying to speak, but the words didn't reach his ears. All he could hear was the pounding of his own heart, his pupils shrinking as he stared at his mother. His heart began picking up pace, remembering the bullet wound. Gohan bit his lip, determined to not give any ground. Gohan couldn't fight his mother for himself. But he could fight Chi-Chi for Goten. Gohan sunk into his battle position, observing the two carefully. He saw no emotion on either of their faces and was unable to discern their motive. Gohan bit his lip harder, the taste of his coppery blood filling his mouth as he continued to stare at his mother.

Videl was shocked, to say the least. She had never seen Gohan's mother before, and Gohan didn't talk about her much. Son Chi-Chi was a delicate-looking, pretty woman. The sight of her, and the memory of finding Gohan passed out on that bench, caused Videl's blood to boil. She felt like charging over there to punch the woman, but something was holding her back. She had a bad feeling about the smaller one. That girl scared Videl, whoever she was. Videl felt like if she did go charging over there, something awful would happen to her, and she didn't want to chance it, just in case Gohan needed her later. So Videl bit her tongue and settled for snarling in their direction.

Sharpener was more angry than anything else. He crouched down and glared daggers in their direction, walking over to Gohan's side and putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, not breaking eye contact with the small one. She was smirking confidently at Sharpener, and that made the jock's blood boil. He had known Gohan for five years now, and he would not forgive that stupid mother of Gohan's for harming him. Not unless Gohan did, and even then... Sharpener would always keep an eye on her. Sharpener tore his gaze away from the small one and studied Gohan's mother. At any other time, he probably would have flirted with the older lady, but this was serious, and no time for Sharpener's perverted nature.

Erasa was understandable upset. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, staring wide-eyed in Chi-Chi's direction. She could feel an awful feeling in her belly, like the kind of feeling you get when you sleep in and realize you have two minutes or you'll miss the bus. She could feel the butterflies flitting around in her belly as she stared in the newcomers' direction. Erasa stifled a sob, but wasn't able to keep the tears off her face. Despite her flirty nature, she was kind and sympathetic at heart, and with Gohan, she had no limit to the pity she held for him. She couldn't even imagine what her friend was going through right now, staring right at the woman who had caused him so much pain.

Hercule was beyond furious. As soon as his eyes landed on Chi-Chi, he couldn't even breathe because of the fury. His hands twitched, and he wanted to go right over there and start ripping her apart, limb by limb. His fury was like a fire in his belly, a dragon that was roaring in anger at the audacity of the woman that hurt Gohan. He loved Goten and Gohan like his own - and if you asked Hercule, Goten and Gohan were his own. Despite all of Goten's pranks, Hercule loved the little brat, and would often play video games with him when he wasn't busy. Gohan was so shy and quiet and polite, though he had come out of his shell over his ears, that Hercule couldn't help but like having Gohan as a son.

Goten was confused. He was just getting in trouble for some pranks, but now this strange woman was here. Goten's big brother looked really scared, but determined, so Goten quietly asked Gohan who they both were. Gohan didn't respond, so Goten kept quiet. If Gohan didn't like whoever these people were, then Gohan wouldn't like them either! He trusted his big brother's judgement. Goten stayed behind his brother, getting scared. He didn't know why, but a bad feeling was radiating from these two. Gohan had taught Goten how to use his ki, and he could tell that the small girl had an evil ki, but not a lot of ki. She radiated danger. The other woman, who looked oddly like Gohan, felt empty.

Gohan looked his mother over, last. She was wearing a purely grey fighting dress, no colour or design on it. That was so out of character for her, that Gohan couldn't help but wonder if she had actually gone insane. Chi-Chi's face was blank, completely devoid of emotion. Her hair was silky, but lacking it's usual shine. Chi-Chi's body was a lot thinner, as if she hadn't eaten much. Her cheeks, which once shone with a healthy colour, were blank and almost grey. She looked sick, underfed, and Gohan had no idea what to make of the emotionless mask she was wearing. What was even weirder was the lack of energy radiating from her. Every single living being had a ki signature, no matter how small. But Gohan couldn't pick one up from his mother at all.

"Hello, Gohan." the small one stepped forwards, flashing a confident smirk at the half Saiyan. "My name is Lilith. I've been very excited to meet you, you know. After watching you through your mother's eyes, and then trying to kill you and your brother... well, I'm quite interested in how you managed to survive!" Lilith's smirk only deepened, as she clapped her hands, studying Gohan. "I was assigned to kill you and your brother by my master, Bojack. He's very powerful, for your information. He wanted you dead and gone because no one should ever even have the possibility of surpassing him. You might surpass him, so he wants you dead." Lilith shrugged. "I make a living killing people, so I did as he asked. Your mom was one tough nut to crack though!"

"What did you..." Gohan almost staggered backwards, emotional pain tearing through his chest. "To my mother?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, eyes wide.

"Oh, not much." Lilith said. She rocked back on her heels, bringing a finger to her chin, her eyes to the sky as she thought about it. "Well, she was depressed because of your father's death. So, I used that to my advantage, and twisted her mind. I tried to get her to kill you two several times, but she resisted me for as long as she could. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold me off for long, and I got her to try and suffocate your brother! I figured he would be the easiest to kill, seeing as how he's an infant, but alas, you protected him. So when you ran, I got desperate and grabbed what I could." Lilith shrugged. "Your mom had strong mental shields, but the depression weakened her considerably. That answer your question?"

Gohan was speechless, his eyes wide and horrified. His gaze tore from Lilith onto his mother, who was looking just as dead as a corpse might. Her eyes were pointed in the direction of the ground, but her gaze was unfocused and weary. She held no emotion in her eyes, in her face, or in her body posture. As Gohan struggled for words, Lilith smirked. She had him now. She reached her control out to Gohan, trying to control him using the emotional pain he was going through. She closed her eyes, and the invisible struggle for Gohan's mind occurred. Lilith was expecting an easy win, but of course, nothing with Gohan comes easy. He fought back, violently, and she was roughly shoved out of his mind.

"How rude." Lilith pouted. "Be a good boy and join your mother, Gohan. She isn't dead, she's just under my control! After you left, it was so, _so_ easy to take permanent control. She had an idea of what she was doing, and that drove her down even deeper into depression. It's your fault, you know." Lilith tried to jab at his mind again, but was blocked. She snarled, annoyance crossing her features. She opened her eyes, glaring daggers at him with crossed arms. He was staring at her with narrowed eyes, on his guard. "What's with you?" she murmured to herself. She hadn't met a mind she couldn't crack yet, and Chi-Chi had been the most difficult one she had ever dealt with. This boy was even worse!

"Be a good boy." Gohan laughed humourlessly at Lilith. "How about you be a good girl and give my mother back?" Gohan took a step forwards threateningly, his fist raised. He went to bite his lip, but winced and got off of the tender flesh. The spot where he bit through the skin started throbbing painfully, and it took all of Gohan's concentration to not try and look at the injury. Gohan continued staring at his mother, as if pleading with his eyes would snap her out of the sorry state she was in right now. "Mom." Gohan whispered, his voice hoarse. The words _It's your fault_ were echoing through his mind, tormenting him. "Mom, I'm sorry. Please come back to us, Mom. We miss you." Gohan's eyes searched Chi-Chi's face, desperate for reassurance that she could be saved.

"Don't even bother." Lilith hissed. She tried jabbing at his mind again, but was roughly shoved out once more. She almost snarled in Gohan's direction - despite being angry with himself, and in a whole lot of emotional pain, that stupid boy wasn't giving any ground! His sheer stubbornness, plus... Lilith froze as she realized exactly what it was that kept keeping her away from taking Gohan's mind over, like she had done to Chi-Chi. It was the love for his brother. Gohan needed to protect Goten, and subconsciously, he recognized that if he let his mental barriers down even an inch, then Lilith could get it. And that would put Goten in harm's way. The need to protect sent Gohan over the edge with his power. Lilith had heard tales of it, but didn't believe they were real until now.

Having that sort of mental energy was not something that everyday people had. Lilith had been using her powers for years, getting into people's heads, and she had gotten several good servants out of it. When she ran out of options, she cast a glamour over her body and seduced a man, filling him with lust, so that she could take advantage of the sinful thoughts. And boom. Servant. It worked almost every time, but this stupid teenager was the only person who it wouldn't work on. He was an enigma - a mystery, something she couldn't figure out, no matter how much Lilith thought about it. Lilith closed her eyes, sparking the connection between her and Chi-Chi once more. Chi-Chi's eyes widened a fraction as she lifted her head, waiting for a command. A command that Lilith was more than happy to give.

"Son Chi-Chi," Lilith began, her voice dead serious. All traces of a smirk were gone, a frown adorning her face. "Kill everyone present. Make sure no one leaves here alive. There are to be no witneses. Do you understand?" Lilith almost smiled at the horror in Gohan's eyes, but reigned herself in. Chi-Chi nodded once. Lilith waved her hand, supplying her own dark magical power, turning it into ki in Chi-Chi's body as the martial artist lunged forwards with deadly intent.

 _~Chi-Chi has attacked. Will Gohan be able to fight his own mother, or will he fall under Lilith's influence?~_

 **MODdenial:** Sorry. 3:

 **Baconman104:** Thanks so much! I always start a time skip with what happened over the amount of time that was skipped. XD

 **nimedhel09:** Thanks so much! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE ENDING! XD

 **DestinyMason:** *insert evil face*


	9. Wings of Freedom

_**Author's Note:**_

I had extra riding lessons, a ton of homework, and I was sick. Deal with late updates, people!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own this show!

 **CHAPTER EIGHT:**  
 _Wings of Freedom_

Gohan reacted fast, rearing backwards and grabbing Goten with his left hand. He threw Goten to Videl, who caught him, but nearly dropped him. He shoved Sharpener out of the way, before bringing his arms up in an "X" position to block Chi-Chi's forearm that was heading straight for his face. Gohan was sent backwards slightly, but after tensing his arm muscles, Chi-Chi was thrown backwards, landing in a standing position beside Lilith. The witch girl's eyes darkened, pointing her staff towards Gohan once more. Chi-Chi ran forwards, her head down. She was running like a puppet on a string - still moving quickly, but her steps jerky and uneven. Her eyes were hidden from view as she jumped into the air and tried to kick Gohan's head.

The half Saiyan was able to dodge easily. No matter what state Gohan was in, he had always been stronger than his mother. She wouldn't be able to defeat him, that much Gohan was certain of. Gohan threw a glare towards Lilith, who was standing there with an awful smirk on her face. He gritted his teeth as she brought her hands up, resting her weight on her left hip. She flexed her fingers, winking at Gohan. Small, spider thread-like strings connected from the tips of her fingers to Chi-Chi's limbs. Lilith grinned at Gohan, her lips lifting up into a confident smirk. She brought her left hand back slowly, her left shoulder moving with the rhythm. She leaned her weight forwards, the strands of silk tightening as she moved.

Without warning, Lilith leaned backwards, then lunged forwards. A dark blue current of electricity sprung from her fingers and snaked it's way along the wires, hitting Chi-Chi's body and causing the woman to have a dark blue aura around her. Gohan ground his teeth as his mother flew at him with twice the speed she had had before. She was unbalanced. Gohan could see the flaws in her form that Chi-Chi would not have when in her right mind. She was putting too much weight on her toes - she would tip over if she lost momentum at all. Gohan stayed where he was, waiting for Chi-Chi to cause her own destruction. Gohan raised an eyebrow when she did trip, but she rolled with the impact and kept running towards him.

Gohan wasn't sure how to feel here. He was confused, and lost, and scared. There was a small voice inside his head that was crying, and sounded a lot like his four year old self. It was shivering, and he too could feel the cold. The coldness of forgotten hope. The knowledge that no one was there to save you when someone was trying to end your life. And even if someone was, they would be too late to save you. Gohan closed his eyes, picturing his own mental state. He was in a dark room, with nothing but shadows to keep him company. Gohan's eyes flung themselves open as something, someone was putting pressure on the right side of his head. He groaned, closing an eye against the throbbing ache. Chi-Chi spun her leg around, catching Gohan on the side and just barely tipping him over.

Videl watched from the sidelines. She watched her brother fall with wide eyes, before bititng her bottom lip and turning her head aggressively towards Lilith. She picked up a rock and lobbed it at Lilith's head. The witch yelped and dodged, but Gohan stopped looking like he was dying. Videl mentally high fived herself, grinning with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She turned on her heel and started running, yelling for the others to follow her. They weren't meant to be here. Unfortunately, Videl was only human. She wasn't half alien and strong by default like Gohan. She was fragile, and breakable. So she ran to do what she could. She quickly shoved Goten into Erasa's arms and skidded to a stop in front of mansion.

" _ **Listen up!**_ " she screamed. "There's a crazy witch trying to kill us all! Gohan will hold her off, but we've got to get out of here!" Videl said. She could feel a fire in her belly, and she wanted to fight. But during her time with Gohan, he had taught her something. It's better to fight smart than to fight hard. And right now, if Lilith or Chi-Chi managed to capture one of them, it would not look well for any of them. She ran inside the Satan mansion, getting the other servants and different workers of the mansion out of there. There were explosions coming from the east, where Gohan was battling it out with Chi-Chi and Lilith. Golden streams of light brust from the clearing where the beings were left, and Gohan's rage filled screams followed not even a second later.

Videl turned towards them, her eyes welling with tears. She was worried for Gohan, and incredibly scared. None of this was Gohan's fault. Gohaan was an amazing person. But this? This just wasn't fair. For his mother to have hurt him, then spending years thinking that his mother hated him, only to find out that she was being controlled and he now had to fight her. Videl wasn't sure what was worse, thinking that Chi-Chi hated him, or seeing her under that sort of mind control. Videl had never really met Chi-Chi, but the raven haired girl had hated the older woman for years because of what she did to Gohan. Now that the truth was out, Videl had no one to direct the hate and rage coursing through her veins towards.

She grit her teeth, staring determinedly. She could hear Gohan yelling, see the blasts and dust rising into the air. She trusted her brother, and until he had saved them all, she would make sure to keep everyone here safe. There were several different positions in a war. Not everyone can be soliders and be fighting on the front lines. Yet every soldier is just as important as a general. Every medic is just as important as the commander. Videl wasn't sure exactly which position she was in, but she was determined to do her job well, and trust that Gohan would do his part to keep them safe. Videl took a breath and narrowed her eyes, turning towards the the other humans, most of which were looking incredibly confused.

Goten had gotten away from Erasa about five minutes ago. He wasn't a baby! Besides, he hadn't ever seen a real fight before. He had seen Gohan and Videl sparring, but his big brother wasn't going full out. And no matter how much Goten pleaded, Gohan refused to teach him martial arts. And if Gohan said no, then Hercule and Videl would say no too. Goten was determined to not miss this fight! The little half Saiyan snuck around Videl, approaching the area with the blasts. He watched the scene before him with wide eyes, grinning as he caught sight of his brother.

Goten was about to start cheering for Gohan, but then he remembered that he wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. If Gohan found out, Goten would be in so much trouble that it wouldn't even be funny. Goten pouted and narrowed his eyes, deciding to remain silent for the time being. He recongized his big brother, but barely. This new person had spiky gold hair, and electric blue eyes. Goten had never seen anything like that before, but Gohan had explained it to Goten once in one of his before bedtime stories. A story about a man named Goku, who was super awesome and cool and Goten's real daddy. Goten had wanted to meet Goku, but Gohan had merely ruffled his hair and said that he wouldn't for a long, long time.

Goten hadn't known then that Gohan could do the same thing - become a Super Saiyan. A warrior of legend, the first one in a thousand years being Goku, followed by the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Goten had grown up on stories of heroes long gone, perhaps dead and perhaps not. Goten had met Vegeta once, even. Capsule Corp had opened it's doors to the public, and he had wandered in. There was another little boy who looked super bored, and a man who fit the description Gohan had given him. A scowl on his face, black flame shaped hair, with a woman with blue hair. Goten had cheerfully skipped up to them, but hadn't noticed the way the two adults' jaws dropped at his appearance.

Goten had innocently asked if the man with flame shaped hair was Vegeta. When the man had nodded, Goten giggled.

 _"Wow!"_ Goten had said. " _My big brother told me all about you. A real life Super Saiyan._ " Goten grinned, closing his eyes as he did so. The woman put her hand to her mouth, eyes shining as the man gaped at Goten.

" _Goten!"_ Gohan call had echoed through the room. The man and woman snapped their heads up as Goten left, running into the crowd. They had run after them, but Gohan had hid with Goten on top of the roof as both giggled and laughed at Bulma and Vegeta desperately trying to look for them. Goten hadn't known it then, but Gohan was protecting him. Goten watched as Gohan fought with a black haired lady, as a small girl cackled from the ground and threw taunt after taunt towards Gohan. Goten clenched his fists and dipped his head slightly. He narrowed his eyes, and stepped forwards out of his hiding place and ran quickly to another one. The girl was too occupied with making his brother mad to notice Goten, which he used to his advantage.

Goten watched as his brother landed on the ground, the black haired lady unconscious in his arms. He set her down gently, before facing the witch with a scowl on his usually calm face. Goten chose that moment to run from his hiding place. He had been pressed against the side of the shed, and had been watching the battle from the back, before running to the right side. Goten had a shovel grasped in his tiny hands, as he ran forwards with a battle cry. Goten missed the horror in Gohan's eyes as the witch turned to Goten and extended her hand, palm out. A blue light built in her palm as Goten stopped in his tracks, frozen as he stared at the witch and whatever she was building in her palm.

Goten barely heard Gohan scream his name as he leapt forwards. Goten watched as the blue light grew larger. As it did, the witch rose in the air. She winked and blew a kiss at Gohan before releasing the blast, yelling some weird name that to this day, Goten cannot remember. He stayed frozen, unable to move. His heart was hammering in his chest, fear coursing through his body like poison. Goten's eyes widened as his big brother bear hugged him, turning him around and pinning Goten underneath him. Goten could hear Gohan's heart beating, loud and fast.

Loud.

Fast.

 _Scared._

And then the blast hit.

 _~The last chapter is the next chapter. Thank you for reading, everyone.~_

 **SoroTheAndroid:** Yup.

 **DestinyMason:** ...No way in hell am I doing push ups. Nooooooo! DX

 **Gohanforever:** Hehe.

 **hrivera02:** Thanks for reviewing! It's more like Babidi's mind control, only more powerful. Goku will not really appear in this fic, unfortunately.

 **Crystalzap:** 1\. It happened, deal with it. 2. Eh, I saw that one as him running. So Gohan ran! 3. Piccolo would if he believed it would be the best for Gohan. Vegeta sort of just doesn't care. Besides, that was Gohan's thoughts of that specific subject. We have no idea how that would have played out had Piccolo made an appearance. 4. True. However, the way I saw it, just because Gohan could reach SSJ2 didn't mean he had control. After the Cell Games, he was still trying to control that power. He would refuse to unleash it against a friend. For example, Vegeta. 5. He did recognize Hercule, but Hercule did not recognize Gohan. 6. Because Goten is a weird half Saiyan hybrid. I would imagine that Goku could sleep through that, so I'm pretty sure Goten could too.


	10. The End of a Lifetime

_**And it will be finished**_ _ **today, folks. Thanks for reading!**_

"And then," Goten said, spreading his old, wrinkled hands and smiling down at the young children who were sitting in a circle around his rocking chair. He was perched on top of it, his eyes wide with wonder as he told the story of his life. "The blast came raining down, like the sun's rays." this wasn't the first time Goten had told this story to his grandchildren and great nieces and nephews. The story never failed to widen their eyes, force the young children to lean forwards with undivided attention, breath caught in their throats. Goten would laugh at them if not for how seriously they took this story and it's telling. If Goten wouldn't tell it without laughing, they'd jump on him and then go get Gohan.

"Gohan screamed, because he had been protecting his younger brother, Goten. The blast hit Gohan's back, and suddenly there was a bright flash of light." Goten said very seriously, staring at the young children. His hair was in the same palm tree shape, but was now white and no longer as stiff. His face had wrinkles, and several sags in the skin, telltale signs that he was over a hundred years old now. Gohan, however, had already lived past his 110 year. Goten refused to be called old. He wasn't old. Gohan was old. "The blast disappeared, and Lilith stood there with fear etched into her face like the sharpie mustache that Goku decided to draw on my face yesterday." the said child pouted, while the others complained and told Goten to tell the story.

"Sorry, sorry. Go easy on me." he chuckled. "Now where was I? Oh yes... Lilith stood, scared out of her mind. For Gohan stood there, with rage in his eyes. Goten could only see his back, seeing his muscles grow and expand in size, the sun shining on his skin. His gi was torn and ripped, and he had blood dripping over an eye, but he was not afraid. Not anymore. He had finally leashed his fears, learned to control, ignore, and defeat them. He ripped them away, and refused to acknowledge them as part of himself. Right then and there, he decided that keeping Goten safe was worth battling his demons for. He stepped forwards, a golden glow radiating from his body, brighter than any sun." Goten continued.

"His fists were clenched, his hair golden and shining like the very sun. It filled everyone around with a sense of awe, and Goten a sense of protection. Gohan stepped forwars, and said very slowly, 'You will not harm my little brother. You will never even attempt to touch him again!' Gohan sprung forwards, jumping into the air and running towards the witch, Lilith. She tried to get away, but he blasted her with all of his fury. His rage formed a blast brighter than any Goten had ever seen, and he had to shut his eyes as his brother took care of the threat. When Goten opened his eyes, Lilith was nothing more than a pile of ashes. Gohan turned towards Goten, locking eyes with him. Then he smiled, and his hair lost it's gold colour and went back to ebony."

"Chi-Chi woke up then, and upon seeing her sons, cried for the first time since she had been taken under Lilith's control. She ran forwards and hugged them both, tears streaming down her face. After the battle, Gohan carried Goten home. Chi-Chi followed them, and they lived in Hercule's house. Goten and Gohan never really considered Hercule their true father, but he really was an amazing person. Their sister, Videl was even greater. As you all know, she graduated from high school and quickly became a super hero, the only known person who could fly. Emphasis on known." Goten winked at the kids, and they all giggled because all of them could fly as well. "She saved many people, and helped the police."

"One day, she needed Gohan's help. He helped her, but during the fight, she was killed. An alien named Bojack had come down to the planet, and was determined to destroy it. After Gohan got rid of him, and got revenge for Videl, he found another person on the ship. Her name was Katrina, and she was very sick. She was kidnapped by Bojack and experimented on. She was a type of alien called a Ceenian, and she had a twin brother named Kareene who was killed by Bojack. She spent several years on Earth, with Gohan and Goten. One day, she and Gohan fell in love. They got married, and a few years later, she gave birth to a little boy named Tetsuya. When Tetsuya was two, Katrina died of a disease Bojack gave her."

"Gohan was very sad, but pulled himself together and took care of Tetsuya. During this time, Goten had met a human girl named Valerie and they were dating. When Tetsuya was eight, Goten and Valerie were married, and Valerie gave birth to two beautiful twin girls, named Elizabeth and Maya. If we fast-forward several years, Tetsuya had married a woman named Vanessa." at this point, Goten raised an eyebrow in his great niece and nephews' direction. "And they had three children - named Goku, Gohan, and Katrina. All named after amazing people." Goten said softly, a smile on his face.

The called children grinned and looked at each other. Goku was the eldest, with pink spiky hair. His hair went down to his shoulders and spiked all over the place. He had a light tan, with dark ebony eyes. Katrina was the middle child, with black spiky hair that was always done up in a ponytail. Her hair, when undone, went just past her shoulders. Her tiny ponytail spiked all over the place. She had milky white skin, with a light shade of pink in her eyes. Gohan was the youngest, and the most serious. He had milky white skin, with dark ebony hair. His hair was done in a braid that went halfway down his back, spiking everywhere. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue, and he had glasses to help with his sight.

Goku had the strength of a Saiyan, and Katrina the teleportation powers of the Ceenians. Gohan was weaker than both of them, but the mind that child had was incredible. Goten was always taken aback at the logic and information that came out of his mouth. He was an adult in a child's body.

"After Tetsuya had his children, Elizabeth and Maya got married and had children of their own." Goten smiled down at his own grandchildren. "Elizabeth had two beautiful girls, Videl and Bulla. Maya had two troublesome boys, Kuroko and Emiya." Goten chuckled as he looked down at his grandchildren, who started protesting. Videl was a tomboy, and named after her great aunt. Her ebony hair fell flat, and she had cut it so it hung in a straight line around her jaw, her hair getting shorter as it curved around the back of her neck. She had beautiful blue eyes, the exact shade that Elizabeth was born with.

Bulla had Elizabeth's golden and curly locks, which reached her waist. She was a shy girl, and had ebony eyes. Maya's two boys, Kuroko and Emiya, were pranksters. Kuroko was born with ebony hair and green eyes, while Emiya was born with frighteningly red hair and blue eyes.

"The end." Goten finished. "Now, kids, up to bed." they complained, but left to bed when Goten got up and shooed them up the stairs. He smiled and waved to his nephew, Tetsuya, as he walked upstairs to check on Gohan. Tetsuya smiled back, but looked strained. Goten couldn't blame him. Gohan was dying. Of what, they weren't sure. Goten went to check on his older brother, looking down in worry as Gohan opened his eyes. The years hadn't been kind to Gohan - his face remained relatively unchanged, but his eyes had clouded over with a milky film, masking the ebony colour Goten took comfort in seeing. Gohan was blind now, and there wasn't anything anyone could do for him.

Goten sat in the rocking chair beside his brother, watching as Gohan focused on breathing. Goten closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. Unknown to the other sleeping residents of the small house, Gohan drew his last breath. Goten startled awake, feeling his chest constrict. A voice whispered in his ear, asking if he would like to leave with his brother. Goten didn't even have to think about it. Valerie had slipped away in her sleep two years ago, and Goten missed her more than anything. Goten closed his eyes as he felt the oxygen leave his body.

One more heartbeat.

Loud.

And fast.

And then, the sense of weightlessness. Goten opened his eyes again, seeing he was in the long lineup for judgement. Right beside him was Gohan, who was smiling warmly at him. Gohan was in his prime, muscles large and intimidating, his face smoothed of any wrinkles. His ebony hair was ebony once more, his eyes pure black and shining with joy and slight guilt. His hair was sticking up into the air, and Goten stepped away and watched as someone teleported right on top of Gohan. She screamed in joy, her pink curls sitting around her shoulder as she fell, Gohan catching her and spinning her around. She snuggled up to him, tears rolling down her face. Katrina had gone too long without him, and he without her.

Goten turned around when Valerie tapped his shoulder. He smiled at her, her eyes full of the warmth her body once held. Her hair was incredibly curly, and down to her midback. Her bangs were red, the rest being golden blonde. She had beautiful green eyes. Goten had never seen a creature in the universe more beautiful than Valerie.

And as the brothers embraced the ones they had missed for so long, they thought of their passing. They knew that their family members would miss them, but it was their time to go. After all, Gohan had done everything he could to protect Goten. And Goten had put his life on the life to defend Gohan.

And it was all done...

For the love of a brother.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
